cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Archaism
"White Archaism" (ホワイト古語 Howaito kogo) is a clan from the Star Gate nation. Their primary focus is based around binding cards and Soul Charging from the bind zone as well as their keyword; Rift. A new sub-clan called the Galaxy Beasts focus on binding their own rear-guards along with the keyword: Holy. Hoshi Akari uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Silver Starlight and Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Scarbound Syndicate while Taichi Koizumi uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Scarbound Syndicate. Background The White Archaism do not inhabit Cray but more so it's moon: Mune Fane. Mune Fane is where all of Cray's knowledge is stored. The White Archaism are the clan tasked with protecting the knowledge of Cray. When an unknown threat came to Mune Fane, the White Archaism chose to send their power to a human vessel known as Hoshi Akari to stop this threat. Playstyle White Archaism's playstyle is centred around the soul and having certain units in the soul for abilities to activate. *Very few units in White Archaism also have the special Rift skill. Rift specialises in Soul Charging with units from the bind zone. These selected units are mostly Grade 3 & 4 and are some of the most powerful White Archaism units. *The Galaxy Beasts focus around binding rear-guards and the keyword "Holy". Unique Races *Staroid Shared Races * Abyss Dragon * Battleroid * Cosmo Dragon * High Beast * Human * Noble Sub-Clans *Astronomers *Galaxy Beasts *Galaxy Dragon *Libra *Neptune *Primordial Fan sets containing White archaism Legend Decks * SS Legend Deck 01: The Dream "Hoshi Akari" Trial Decks * SS Trial Deck 01: Enlightenment of Stars and Shine * SS Trial Deck 02: Emperor of the Whitest Star Start Decks * SS Start Deck 02: Devourers of the Galaxy Fighter's Collection * SS Fighter's Collection: Silver Starlight List of White Archaism cards Grade 0 *2nd Dimension Astronomer, Venus (Noble) *Archer of the Skyline, Sagittarius (Draw) (Human) *Comet Archer, Sagittarius (Draw) (Human) *Cosmic Weathergirl, Aquarius (Stand) (Human) *Galaxy Beast, Blue Pup (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Bronze Monkey (Stand) (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Grey Rabbit (Heal) (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Orange Rooster (Critical) (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Silver Snake (Draw) (High Beast) *Intergalactic War Expertise, Mars (Critical) (Noble) *Maiden of Frozen Seas, Aquarius (Stand) (Human) *Nixie Number 2, Venus (Noble) *Rain Star, Harpyiae (Critical) (Staroid) *Red Dwarf, Virgo (Heal) (Human) *Snow Star, Boreas (Staroid) *Star Guardian, Aquarius the Water Bearer (Stand) (Noble) *Star Guardian, Sagittarius the Archer (Draw) (High Beast) *Star Guardian, Taurus the Bull (Critical) (High Beast) *Star Guardian, Virgo the Maid (Heal) (Noble) *Starry Dream Scholar, Mercury (Critical) (Noble) *Starlight Hunter, Artemis (Noble) *Star Slayer, Taurus (Critical) (Battleroid) *Stellar Sage, Astraea (Elf) *Storyteller of the Stars, Virgo (Heal) (Human) Grade 1 *1st Dimension Astronomer, Mercury (Noble) *7th Dimension Astronomer, Uranus (Noble) *Assault Leader of Star and Sun, Libra (Sentinel) (Human) *Balanced Defence, Libra (Sentinel) (Noble) *Blue Star Assailant, Rigel (Noble) *Discoverer of the First Dimension, Mercury (Human) *Fire Star, Hesperides (Staroid) *Galaxy Beast, Cream Rat (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Gold Tiger (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Purple Horse (Sentinel) (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Walnut Pig (High Beast) *Galaxy Dragon, Astro-Schwarz (Cosmo Dragon) *Interstellar Beast Tamer, Taurus (Human) *Star Guardian, Cancer the Crab (High Beast) *Star Guardian, Gemini the Twins (Sentinel) (Noble) *Star Guardian, Libra the Scales (Sentinel) (Human) *Starlight Tutor, Seyfert (Noble) *Wind Star, Anemi (Staroid) Grade 2 *4th Dimension Astronomer, Mars (Human) *6th Dimension Astronomer, Saturn (Noble) *Bloody Moon Deity, Mars (Noble) *Galaxy Beast, Black Bear (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Blue Wolf (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, Green Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Galaxy Beast, Violet Sheep (High Beast) *Galaxy Dragon, Astro-Magnum (Cosmo Dragon) *Sage of Stellar Steel, Betelgeuse (Noble) *Sand Star, Iris (Staroid) *Star Guardian, Leo the Lion (High Beast) *Star Guardian, Scorpio the Scorpion (High Beast) *Star of Crab, Cancri (Noble) *Star of Scorpion, Scorpius (Noble) *Sunlight Seraph, Apollo (Noble) Grade 3 *5th Dimension Astronomer, Jupiter (Noble) *8th Dimension Astronomer, Neptune (Noble) *9th Dimension Astronomer, Pluto (Noble) *Galaxy Beast, Red Ox (High Beast) *Galaxy Beast, White Tiger (High Beast) *Primordial Dusk, Neptune (Noble) *Starlight Seraph, Jupiter (Noble) *Temporal Space Astronomer, Satellite Clockwork (Noble) (In collaboration with Goldinator) *Vast Space Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *White Light Emperor, Neptune (Noble) Grade 4 *3rd Dimension Astronomer, Heart Earth Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Astral Dragon, Divine Star Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Astral Dragon, Planet End Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Dark Vortex Dragon, Anti-Matter Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dark Vortex Dragon, Malefic Star Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dark Vortex Dragon, Void Galaxios (Abyss Dragon) *Galaxy Beast, Azure Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Galaxy Beast, Vermillion Bird (High Beast) *Galaxy Dragon of Light and Dark, Yellow Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Galaxy Seeker, Astroblade (Human) *Galaxy Shield, Black Tortoise (High Beast) *Galaxy Swordsman, Astroblade (Human) *Guardian Star Spirit, Libra (Human) *Legendary Blue Star, Neptune (Noble) *Primordial Astral Dragon, Heart Earth "Nightfall" (Cosmo Dragon) *Saga of the Blue Planet, Neptune (Noble) *Ultimate Galaxy Dragon, Astro-Odyssey (Cosmo Dragon) *White Knight of Stars, Orion (Human) *Xth Dimension Astronomer, Nibiru (Noble) *Zodiac Galaxy Beast, White Tiger (Royal Beast) Navigation Category:Clan Category:Star Gate Category:Bnoah23 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:White Archaism